


Une Année Pour Vivre

by Ennael



Series: D.Gray Man Ark [4]
Category: D.Gray-man, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Runes
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennael/pseuds/Ennael
Summary: Allen est poursuivit par l'Apochriphos, l'ordre et les Noahs. Désespéré, il est sauvé par Cross qui le retrouve et l'amène à Poudlard. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas joindre l'utile à l'agréable? Protégé et instruit tout en goûtant à une vie sans guerre. Malheureusement, Cross et Allen ne sont pas les seuls combattant de la guerre sainte connaissant les sorciers...
Relationships: Allen Walker & Everyone, Allen Walker & Mana Walker, Cross Marian & Allen Walker, Fred Weasley & George Weasley
Series: D.Gray Man Ark [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948984
Kudos: 2





	Une Année Pour Vivre

**Author's Note:**

> Histoire: Une Année Pour Vivre  
> Date: Histoire commencé le 02/02/15 et terminé le 15/10/20  
> Beta: Arya pour la majorité des chapitres et de temps en temps Elogane  
> Fandom: D Gray Man et Harry Potter  
> Avertissement: Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man ou Harry Potter et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.  
> Cross-posted sur [FFnet](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11022216/1/Une-ann%C3%A9e-pour-vivre)
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date: posté pour la première fois le 2 février 2015, corrigé le 15 septembre 2017  
> Beta: Arya39 lors de la réécriture d'octobre 2017  
> Résumé: hum, lisez déjà le premier chapitre, on verra après...  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Ma première fic longue ! (si on ne considère pas CF) terminé aujourd'hui même sur FFnet :) et donc dorénavant officiellement en correction. Parce que mine de rien, il s'en est passé des choses depuis les premières lignes de cette histoire en 2014...
> 
> Bonne lecture :D

Aussi agréable qu'était cette nuit d'été, le jeune homme ne pouvait trouver en lui la force d'en profiter. Le regard fuyant et la mine pâle, il surveillait son environnement, sa main droite crispé sur son épaule gauche.

Tout à coup, une horloge sonna minuit au loin et une silhouette encapuchonnée apparut par delà la brume. Sursautant, le garçon se pressa un peu plus dans l'ombre de la maison avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son bras gauche.

Pas de réaction.

Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement inaudible avant de se ressaisir et de fixer son regard sur l'ombre noire qui à chaque pas devenait plus distincte. Se mordant les lèvres, il dû se faire violence pour ne pas aller à la rencontre de l'individu. Après tout, même si ni son bras, ni son œil n'avait réagit, il restait encore deux options désagréables ...

Enfin, la forme sombre se figea sur la place avant de sortir une montre à gousset et d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Relevant la tête, elle laissa glisser son regard sur l'environnement jusqu'à ce que ce qu'il glisse sur la position du gamin. L'adolescent se figea, le souffle coupé et les membres tremblants.

«Eh bien alors, crétin d'apprenti, c'est comme ça qu'on salut son maître? »Murmura la silhouette dans sa direction. Cependant, dans le calme inébranlable de la nuit, ses mots firent plutôt l'effet d'un cri. La gorge sèche, il avança d'un pas, puis de deux, jusqu'à entrer dans le clair de Lune. Cette lumière pâle accentua les traits éthérés de l'enfant et ajouta une dimension irréelle à la rencontre. Quoi qu'en elle-même, celle-ci n'en avais vraiment pas besoin.

Parce qu'après tout, le général Cross était censé ...

«Vous êtes vraiment vivant ... »Souffla Allen.

... être mort.

" Bien sur. »Se moqua le général en baissant sa capuche, laissant apparaître un visage sans ride qu'Allen connaissait bien. A la place de l'habituel demi-masque, il n'y avait rien, et Allen était assez persuadé que son maître avait dû cacher tout cela derrière de la magie.

En parlant de magie ...

«Pourquoi m'avez-vous donné rendez-vous dans ce village? »Demanda le Garçon, gardant naturellement une voix douce même s'il avait senti la bulle de confidentialité élevé par son maître dès son arrivé.

«Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser aggraver notre cas en te baladant seul? »Grogna l'homme d'âge mur en commençant à marcher, rapidement suivit par son ancien apprenti.

«He bien cela fait des semaines que je me suis enfui de l'Ordre, je me serais attendu à vous voir plus tôt. »Répliqua Allen, toute la fatigue de ces longues journées de fuite alourdissant ses mots.

«J'étais ... indisposé. »Admit le général, ses enjambés se faisant plus grande amenant son disciple, malgré sa dernière poussée de croissance, à lui courir après.

«Alors comme ça, le Marechal Cross n'est pas invinciaaaïe! »Répliqua sarcastiquement Allen avant de se faire couper en pleine phrase par un coup derrière la tête.

«Tait toi apprenti idiot! »Dit Cross avant de s'arrêter devant une grosse porte en bois, d'y toquer et de se tourner vers son apprenti pour lui décorer ses prochains mots. «Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'aide alors ne me fait pas regretter! »

Pendent que le dit apprenti idiot frottait sa tête dans la douleur en maugréant des insultes à peine chuchoté, la porte s'ouvrit avec un lourd grincement sur un vieil homme. Scrutant ses deux visiteurs, il se décala pour les laissez entrer sans un mot avant de fermer la porte et de guider dans un escalier raide jusque dans un petit salon.

«Alberforth. »Salua finalement Cross avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, acceptant avec gratitude le verre au liquide ambré que lui tendit l'homme.

«Cross. »Acquiesça l'homme en s'asseyant à son tour, amenant Allen à faire de même dans un fauteuil près de son maître.

«J'ai parlé avec mon frère. »Commença l'homme d'une voix râpeuse. «Albus a accepté de le transférer à nouveau dans son école, à condition qu'il soit en quatrième année. »

«C'est encore mieux que ce que j'espérais. Impossible que ses anciens camarades le reconnaissent quand j'en aurais fini avec lui, mais une précaution de plus ne fait pas de mal. »Répondit Cross pensivement en agitant paresseusement l'alcool dans son verre. «Et concernant son existence? »

«J'ai déjà planté quelques fichiers chez les Aurors et à St Mangouste avec l'aide d'Alistar. Pour les souvenirs, j'ai pu me procurer un sérum d'une créature rare agissant sur la mémoire d'Hagrid, et le schéma runique que tu m'as confié semble fonctionner également. »Expliqua le dénommé Alberforth. «Cela à marché sur toutes les personnes sur lequel je l'ai essayé, mais je pense que nous serons vraiment sûr son efficacité lorsque le gamin rencontrera une personne en dehors du secret. »

Allen, qui était resté silencieux jusque là en essayant de comprendre la conversation, s'agita nerveusement. Comprenant son impatience et satisfait des réponses de son ami, Cross de tourna vers son élève avec un sourire mauvais. «Tu vas redevenir étudiant à Poudlard et je vais remplacer le professeur de Rune qui a pris sa retraite l'année dernière. »

Allen resta quelques instants sans voix, se demandant si c'était une mauvaise blague de son maître.

«Ne fais pas cette tête d'idiot. »Dit Cross en élevant les yeux avant de poser son verre pour croiser ses mains devant son torse. «Nous avons tout organisé. Tu seras placé en quatrième année à Serdaigle, la maison qui prête le moins attention à leur membre: ils préfèrent leur livre. »

«Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes? »Siffla Allen, complètement éberlué. On voulait le renvoyer à l'école? Alors qu'il se déchaînait pour survivre à une guerre?!

«Tait toi et écoute moi! »S'exclama Cross très sérieusement amenant Allen à le regarder avec étonnement. «Veux-tu vraiment continuer à fuir jusqu'à ce qu'Apocryphos, l'Ordre ou encore les Noahs ne t'attrapent? »

«Non mais ...» Commença à répondre Allen.

«Ou alors tu attends juste que Neah prenne le relais? »Cria Cross et pour Allen, il paraissait presque ... inquiet? «Ecoute ...» Continua l'ancien Maréchal d'une voix plus calme. «Un lieu saturé par magie comme Poudlard perturbera, une partie, le sens de détections des Noahs et d'Apochryphos, mais également pourra maintenir un sceau pour Neah. »

«Je croyais qu'il était impossible de le contenir? »Demanda Allen, la gorge lourde.

«Normalement oui, mais dans un lieu aussi empli de magie comme Poudlard, il serait facile d'installer un schéma d'incarcération. Tu sais que ces schémas sont très peu utilisés pour leur coût trop élevé... »

«Admettons que cela fonctionne ... Il n'y a jamais eu de transfert à Poudlard, cela me ferais remarquer et vous m'avez dit qu'il y a quelques années que le Comte surveillait le monde magique. »Dit lentement Allen, essayant temps bien de ne pas se laisser espérer.

«C'est pour cela que nous allons faire comme si tu avais toujours été là. Tout les fichiers prouvant ta naissance et ta vie jusqu'à maintenant ont été placés aux bons endroits et nous nous sommes également occupé des souvenirs des gens qui auraient dû te côtoyer ces dernières années. »

«Notre première mesure à été de maudire ton nom, ou plutôt, ton nouveau nom. Quiconque l'entend se souvient automatiquement d'informations de bases sur toi. Ton nom, bien entendu, ton apparence, tes origines, que tu es un bon élève quoique timide et que quelque chose t'es arrivé dans ton enfance. »Lui expliqua Alberforth et Allen pensa que c'était un peu comme un tabou. «La seconde mesure est directement liée à cet objet, il faut que tu le transportes en tout temps. »Lui dit-il en lui-même une petite sphère couverte de minuscules runes et remplie d'un liquide incolore.

La scrutant, Allen ne tarde pas à se faire attacher à l'oreille avant de laisser ses cheveux la cacher.

«Si quelqu'un, dans un cercle de six mètres, te remarque, croise ton regard et demande qui tu es, la sphère libère automatiquement un peu de liquide dans l'air. »Expliqua Cross en se penchant légèrement vers con apprenti. «C'est un sérum qui agira directement sur les individus à ta porté en leur injectant les mêmes souvenirs que ceux attachés à ton nom. Je ne vais pas faire un cours maintenant, mais sache que ce bijoux est un concentré de technologie runique. Il influx directement sur la magie de l'esprit, il faut donc absolument que tu croise le regard de la cible si tu veux que cela fonctionne. »

Allen acquiesça, son index dans sa nouvelle boucle d'oreille, pressé de pouvoir l'étudier dès son prochain moment de pause. «Quel serait ma nouvelle identité? »Demanda-t-il à Alberforth. Il ne comptait pas accepter cette aubaine mais... Ils semblaient avoir réfléchi à tout, et il était fatigué de courir... alors, peut-être... si c'était assez sûr...

«Christopher Brian Dumbledore, mon petit-fils. »Lui a répondu le vieil homme et Allen réalisa tout à coup à qui il lui faisait penser. Le directeur Dumbledore, évidement, il devait être le frère de ce vieux fou.

«En échange de cette protection extraordinaire, tu devras t'occuper des akumas dans toutes les régions sorcières d'Angleterre. C'est moi qui m'en occupait jusqu'à présent pour que les sorciers ne sois pas impliqué dans notre guerre mais comme je n'ai plus "Jugement" c'est toi qui devra t 'en occuper à partir de maintenant. »Continua son maître.

Allen réfléchi quelques instants. Si jamais il devenait un étudiant normal, alors qu'il n'avait jamais connu la normalité dans sa vie, cette mission s'annonçait difficile. De plus, ce serait beaucoup moins dangereux pour les sorciers s'il n'interférait pas dans leur monde. Et même si son maître aurait sceller Neah, ces sceaux étaient souvent instables, il y avait toujours moyen qu'Allen se...

«Tu n'as pas le choix, tu le fait, c'est tout» déclare Cross coupant les pensées d'Allen.

Allen enfonça son regard dans celui de son maître. Au bout de longues secondes, il sembla trouver ce qu'il cherchait et acquiesça lentement.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Allen Walker devint Christopher Dumbledore, petit fils d'Alberforth Dumbledore, un Serdaigle timide de 14 ans dans sa quatrième année à l'école Poudlard de sorcellerie.

Ou tout du moins pour l'instant...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pensez aux reviews et à la revoyure !


End file.
